A spinning machine is already known, whose operating units are driven by drive motors, which develop considerable heat. The heat developed is transferred to the surroundings, which are thereby heated up. This heat causes undesirable effects in the textile product wound up on the operating units, since it has different characteristics on account of the heating and reduction of relative humidity than a product wound up on the operating units which is not heated. The heat generated by the drive motor can be controlled to some extent by a ventilator or fan. With the ventilator a more uniform heating of the entire textile machine occurs. However, ventilators are both costly and space consuming.
To conduct the cooling air from the drive motor not through the room in which the spinning machine is found, but through air ducts to the surroundings has been taught in Swiss Pat. No. 394 894. Also drawing away heat arising in the operating unit by suction has been described in Swiss Pat. No. 451 768. The independent air cooling of individual drive motors is known from German Pat. DE-PS No. 27 14 299. All these known structures are complicated and expensive causing corresponding problems in construction, use and maintenance of the spinning or twisting machine, in which they are found.